


Reading the Classics

by Dawnwind



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie is intrigued by Doyle's choice of novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading the Classics

Reading the Classics  
By  
Dawnwind

 

"What are you reading?" Bodie peered over his partner's shoulder at the book.

"King Arthur," Doyle muttered, never taking his eyes off the page. "Wizards and sword fights, that sort of thing."

"Mmm." Bodie had caught sight of a few phrases he didn't recall seeing in Once and Future King, the last version of the tale that he'd read. He grabbed the novel and pulled it away from Doyle, using his finger to run along the line of text. "If memory serves, Lancelot's…sword was not described as turgid and ready to pierce Guinevere's loins when I was in school."

"Give it over, berk," Doyle said with impatience. "It's a…a new version. More…"

"Randy?" Bodie teased. "Priapismic. Lurid, even? Raymond, I didn't know your taste in literature ran to bodice rippers!" He chortled, regarding the cover of the paperback with glee. Guinevere had long auburn tresses held back with a pearl encrusted cap and her purple medieval-style gown was unlaced enough to reveal heaving bosom.

Lancelot was a handsome devil with flashing blue eyes, dark slightly curling hair and a wide laughing mouth. He appeared to be ready to scoop up one of Guinevere's breasts with a big gloved hand. 

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the house where the IRA terrorist was staying?" Doyle asked sarcastically. "I've done my rota, now it's yours. If I choose to spend my time reading…"

"Sexy novels," Bodie put in, staring at Lancelot again. There was something about him…

"It's historical fiction," Doyle said through his teeth. He snatched the book back just as Bodie finally sussed out the answer.

"Lancelot looks like me!" 

"I hadn't noticed." Doyle turned his back but there was something in the way he said it that Bodie knew was forced.

"That's why you bought the book! You're readin' about my steel lance breaching your defenses."

Doyle pushed him hard enough to knock him off the stool beside the binoculars. "I'll breach your defenses, you git, once we get off this bloody obbo. Do us a kindness and shut your gob, I've just got to the good bit."

"And that would be?" Bodie turned back to watch the boring front of the terraced house. Another eight hours of this. "Read it aloud, Ray!"

Doyle glanced at him curiously for a moment before starting in. "Lancelot parted the velvet folds of the Queen's gown…"

FIN


End file.
